Current hybrid powertrain electric motors provide multiple functions including engine start, electric propulsion, electrical energy recovery, and synchronous shift strategy. Many hybrid powertrains allow vehicle operation while the internal combustion engine of the vehicle is completely turned off. To pressurize hydraulic oil, which allows for the operation of the clutches and other devices essential to the operation of the hybrid powertrain, an electrically powered oil pump typically must be operated while the internal combustion engine is switched off. The electrically powered oil pump is typically a small, low power pump for cost, packaging, efficiency and other reasons. Thus, when the hybrid powertrain is sitting idle, particularly in colder climates or for an extended period of time, the viscous nature of the hydraulic oil combined with the small size of the electrically powered oil pump can result in a several second delay from when the hybrid powertrain is activated to the time at which hydraulic pressure reaches sufficient pressures for transmission operation. In some circumstances, it may take over 2.25 seconds from the start-up (“crank”) command to pressurize the hydraulic system until adequate pressure is achieved. A vehicle operator will typically get an error message if they attempt to operate the vehicle during this delay period. The error message typically requires the operator to turn off and then restart the vehicle, wasting time and causing operator frustration. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.